


Stuck

by missthemlikehell



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthemlikehell/pseuds/missthemlikehell
Summary: Matteo and David are stuck in an elevator. David tries his best to distract Matteo. Is he successful?
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Kudos: 18





	Stuck

They've been stuck in that stupid elevator for half an hour now and Matteo is getting more and more restless. He hates being cooped up in here. David has tried to calm him down for a while now. With moderate success. At least his breathing is back to normal again.

"Hey, Matteo. It's gonna be okay. We pressed the alarm button. The people from the elevator company know about it. The technicians are on their way. It won't be long."

"I hope so. I just want to get out of here."

"I know, babe. Just be patient a little while longer, okay? I can distract you, though."

"Huh? How? We don't even have cell reception. Otherwise, at least we could have watched some videos."

"Leave it to me. I know a better way to distract you anyway." David says and grins mischievously. He takes a step towards Matteo, presses him against the wall and kisses him. At first relatively innocent, but soon the kiss becomes more intense and heated, too inappropriate for the public. But who cares, they are alone in the elevator. David releases the kiss way too soon for Matteo's liking and asks:

"So? Diversion successful?"

"Yes, you could say so. Can you keep doing this? I need a little more of that."

"With pleasure," David replies and presses his lips onto Matteo's. The kiss quickly gets out of control again and both begin to moan. All of a sudden Matteo breaks the kiss. His eyes goes wide in shock when he feels David's hand on his cock.

"Fuck, David. What the hell? If anyone sees this. There must be security cameras here somewhere."

"So what? Doesn't bother me. But okay. I'll keep my hands to myself, even if it's extremely difficult. Actually, I was about to give you a hand job. Just as a distraction," David says, tilts his head and looks seductively at Matteo. The latter just stares at him with his mouth half open and can't believe what he just heard. When he is able to think halfway clear again, he says:

"Seriously? Are you crazy? Not to mention the probably hidden cameras here, someone could open that very door at any moment to let us out."

"So? That is the exciting part. The possibility of getting caught. I find it absolutely exhilarating. But if you can't imagine that at all, then let's not do it. Instead, I could tell you what I wanted to do. How's that? We can talk, right?"

"Um.... I don't know. They can hear us, right? That would be totally embarrassing."

"Matteo, sometimes you're a little coward. But okay, as you wish. I'll keep my mouth shut."

David takes a few steps backwards and leans his back against the wall opposite Matteo. He looks directly into his boyfriend's eyes before he lets his gaze wander shamelessly over Matteo's body. From top to bottom and back up, only to look into Matteo's eyes again. Matteo gets a little hot at the sight of David. He lets his gaze glide over David too.

No one says a word, they only exchange longing looks and Matteo is about to give in and let David realize his plan. But then he looks his boyfriend in the face and freezes - fascinated by what he sees. David, with his incredibly dark and sparkling eyes, looks right into his. He licks his wonderful full lips before he bites down on his lower lip, pulls it lightly between his teeth and moans softly.

Matteo breaks the eye contact and lets his eyes wander down David's body. Until he thinks he is hallucinating. That can't be. No, he wouldn't do that. Or would he? He blinks several times and looks closer again. And indeed, he is not mistaken. David really has put his hand in his pants and masturbates. David spreads his legs a little bit to have more room for his hand, not stopping to rub over his cock in a steady rhythm. He doesn't take his eyes off of Matteo once. Not even when he shoves two fingers into his wet hole and moans.

"Fuck, Matteo. I wish these were your fingers thrusting into me," David whispers and licks his lips again. Matteo just stands there as if rooted to the ground, swallows dry and is completely fascinated by the sight in front of him. Matteo's cock is painfully hard and he would like nothing more than to thrust deep into David. But he simply can't. Not here. Later, at home. When his boyfriend hopefully wants to have sex a second time.

David pushes his fingers faster and faster into himself and rubs his thumb over his cock. He is close to orgasm. He lets his eyes wander over Matteo again and comes to a stop when he sees the bump in the pants of his boyfriend. He pauses briefly and says breathless:

"Babe, come here. Kiss me. Please. I want to feel your lips on mine when I come."

That tears Matteo out of his rigidity and he goes over to David and kisses him as if they hadn't seen each other for weeks. David puts a hand on Matteo's back and presses him against himself. Against his other hand, which is still in his pants and which is now moving again. David moans in Matteo's mouth, then he kisses him until it's Matteo who has to groan. David's hand rubs not only his own cock but also Matteo's. He tries to move away from David a little bit, but he holds him mercilessly.

"David. Don't. Let me go. Okay? Fuck. I'm about to cum," he whispers.

"You really want me to stop now?" David brings out, moaning, as he looks deep into Matteo's eyes.

"Yes. No. I don't know. Fuck it. It doesn't matter now anyway. Go ahead, please."

"Sure. At your service. Oh, God. I'm so close right now. Kiss me."

Matteo responds right away to David's request and presses his lips back onto those of his boyfriend. Just in time to dampen his loud groans a little when he comes, trembling violently. David continues to move his hand, but now presses it harder against Matteo's cock. The latter takes his hands and puts them against the wall right and left of David's head to support himself. He moans, gasps and then bites down slightly on David's lower lip when he comes.

He puts his forehead on David's to take a short breather. Then he walks back to the other side, on shaky legs, to lean against the wall behind him. He watches as David pulls his hand out of his pants, looks at him again with that demanding look and then walks towards him. He stops in front of Matteo, tilts his head and seems to think about something for a moment. Then David raises his hand and strokes with his fingers, which were in his pants and inside him just a moment ago, over Matteo's lips.

Just as Matteo wants to open his mouth to suck on those fingers, David takes his hand away and puts it into his own mouth. He sucks on his fingers with relish without releasing his intense gaze from Matteo. Matteo is about to say something when the elevator jolts a little and the doors start to open.

"Hey, guys. Sorry that it took so long. Everything okay?" the technician, who is now standing in the door, asks.

"Um, yes. All good. Thanks," David replies. Matteo tries to hide the wet stain on his pants as best as he can as they both leave the elevator with red faces.


End file.
